M Rated Additional Scene to Rhaego: Brother to Dragons
by LostCriesofTime
Summary: Non-integral MA rated additional scene to my story Rhaego: Brother to Dragons. This is basically a chapter of SMUT and I am posting independently because I don't want to raise the rating of my main story and its only a side-story which explains something but can be set aside. Please do not read unless you are over eighteen! DoreahxXaro
**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not in any way own Game of Thrones. If I did no Direwolf would have ever been harmed, only people..._

 _ **Quick Summary:** Daenerys has a choice to make: the love of her life and conqueror of her heart or their unborn child and future of the Targaryens? What if she had never put her unborn son's life on the line for Khal Drogo but had given birth to him, Rhaego the "Stallion who Mounts the World." What kind of life would the two of them had as Daenerys struggles to once more reclaim her rightful place as Queen on the Iron Throne?_

 _This chapter is in no way integral to the main storyline of Rhaego: Brother to Dragons. Its also_ **highly explicit** _so please don't read if you're under the age of eighteen. Seriously,_ **no under eighteens** _._

 _It is set between the chapters named: **The Girl with the Black Leather Collar** and **Setting in Motion**._

* * *

 _ **Extra M Rated Chapter (read: SMUT):  
**_ Playing Nice

* * *

Doreah let a slow, satisfied smile creep across her face as she lay there lazily running her soft fingers up and down Xaro's dark, broad chest. They had shared a glorious evening together and now, as the stars began to wink from the ink black skies above them and the chill of night send shivers up her skin, they talked. She was not usually one for post-coital chit chat, she was no mooning wife in need of emotional affirmation, but Xaro's topics of conversation held even more interest for her than his body; thus they schemed.

"I need her dragons," his deep voice whispered intimately, tickling her cheek with his wine-scented breath.

She hummed thoughtfully. "I think that can be arranged, great one." He was a man who enjoyed flattery, not that she had met a man who did not. Simple words scattered here and there aimed at stroking his ego gently, this was the way to his confidence. _Great one_ , _mighty lord_ , _powerful lion_ , she could have laughed aloud at such ridiculous praise yet he lapped it up greedily, especially when she threw in an adoring glance here, a simpering sigh there. It was amusing how easily men could be maneuvered if one knew the effective strings to pull.

He chuckled and ran a large hand over her bare waist, smirking as she sighed with pleasure. Could he possibly want more? They had been enjoying each other for hours now, surely the man's appetite had its limit.

"Good," he rasped, moving his caress to her back and drawing her closer to him. "With them I shall become more powerful than any man."

This thought seemed to arouse him and she met his eyes, hungry for more despite the fact her body still tingled from their last round. "You already are the most powerful of men," she whispered so quietly he could almost not make out her words, closing her eyes in reverence as he kissed her neck with a tenderness she knew could not last for long.

"I am?" he stopped to ask, holding her chin in his large fingers and angling her to face him. She opened her eyes, slowly, and did not answer him with words, pulling him into her and kissing him with a fierce need.

"Yes," she whispered again and again as he lost himself with her. This time he was the one to cry out in passion, being tipped over the edge as she raked her nails down his back and screamed his name into the night. He clung to her tightly, crushing her bones together as they both quivered in pleasure, before releasing her suddenly and letting out a long sigh. She fell back and shuddered, not quite satisfied but so close it hurt, and he looked at her with eyes so wild for a moment she didn't recognise him, before leaping over to her in a swift moment and pushing apart her legs so she lay underneath him fully exposed. As she looked up at him, panting and confused, he lowered his face and began to kiss her slowly, teasingly, up her thigh, working his way between her legs. She gasped and buckled as her oversensitive, throbbing area was caressed with his tongue and he held her down forcibly.

"You drive me wild, woman," his deep voice was harsh and raw.

"Oh, my lord," she cried out as he began to thrash her with his tongue greedily. In all her years as a whore she had never experienced this, it felt too much. Her body quivered uncontrollably and she could not stifle the scream as he brought her so close, so close she felt she would explode. Then he stopped, slowing down almost to a halt. She could have stabbed him, tears pricked her eyes and she wanted to yell at him, ask him what he was playing at teasing her so.

Then he built up her pleasure again, this time slowly, and she panted with every brush of his tongue against her. He built the pressure and she wanted to beg for more, but could not manage a single word, only guttural sounds as he played her body like an instrument with his expert touch.

"Xaro," she moaned softly as he started going quicker, harder. "Xaro, please!"

He grunted and the pulse between her legs, the ache for him, grew. "I need you," she whispered, her cheeks blazing red at such a vulnerable request. Her body had never been so desperate for a man's organ as it was right now. But he was spent, useless to her and she could have cursed.

"Say that again," he commanded, probing her with a large finger tentatively and she squirmed, understanding what he was planning to do and needing it.

"I need you, please, Xaro."

She cringed inwardly at the pleading tone in her voice, hating that he had the upper hand right now, yet she was rewarded as he slipped a finger gently into her and she flung her head back at the sudden bolt of pleasure which shot through her body. He still flicked his tongue across her pleasure spot, but now he began to focus on slowly rocking his finger forwards and back, before trying another finger and another. "Oh gods," she mumbled and he started to move his fingers quicker, thrusting hard and licking hungrily as he tasted her overwhelming pleasure. She was shaking now, her knees buckling and her muscles quivering.

It was nearly time.

He felt himself grow slightly aroused by her pliant body as he unleashed his mastery over her, annoyed that he could not finish her off with his manhood. He may please her first next time, he smiled, imagining the pleasure he could get from taking her once he had built her up like this. He found himself moaning and went harder, causing her to scream as her body came undone at his hands. She rocked as the waves of pleasure washed over her and he just held her close.

She had never had a man treat her like this, she was shocked to find tears in her eyes. He wiped them away gently and they shared a blissful smile. A slight shiver ran down her spine as the after-tingle thrummed away through her body, warming her in the night's chill. He drew her close, her head tucked under his chin, and stroked her bare back gently, his fingers tracing circles on her flesh.

"You're breathtaking," his words fluttered over her and made her swirling mind freeze in shock. Many men had caressed her with pretty words before she gave them her body, none after. She was lost for words and shifted in his arms slightly, looking up into his unreadable eyes.

He drew her back down after a moment, placing her head on his warm chest where she was slowly lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his heartbeat. For an hour or so they lay there, limbs tangled under the shimmering cloud of stars as the moon bathed them in cool light. When their still bodies grew too cold Xaro roused her and draped his thick cloak about her shoulders before leading her by the hand back to his villa, silent in her musings she followed.

If she had to pinpoint a moment their liaison became more than physical, that night would be it.

"I will exalt you above all men," she whispered into the night. "I will do your bidding, whatever the cost."

If he heard her he made no sign of it, escorting her to her chambers and kissing her forehead softly before leaving. She could hear the mewling of the hungry dragons as she flung her weary body onto the feathered mattress and bit her lip. That meant Daenerys would pop in soon, probably had tried to get in already so anxious did she grow over their well being.

"You'll get fed soon," she mumbled sleepily, not bothering this time to feign concern.

They only squawked their little dragon noises with more urgency. Greedy things, she couldn't say she would miss them as room mates. She smothered the pangs of guilt at this thought before it had even fully taken root and grimaced, tugging the thick duvet over her naked body and allowing herself to drift into a blissful slumber.

* * *

 **Note:** _When I started writing this chapter I definitely hadn't planned on taking it in this direction, not entirely sure what happened but it just wrote itself (as most of my chapters do). I don't think its at all integral to the plot and its waaayyy over M rated so don't wanna add it to the main story, else it would bring up the rating unnecessarily, but I kinda wanted an explanation for why Doreah completely changes loyalties, why she would go so far as to thoroughly betray Daenerys, and I figured love would be a decent motive.  
_  
 _Then I found myself wondering what form 'love' would take for a woman like her and this was what direction I went in. I'm not so silly as to think it'd be that shallow, but I wanted to show a growing bond past JUST physical between them. Unfortunately my mind went for physical reasons for such a bond, which is a bit daft._  
 _This is gonna be an optional chapter for Rhaego: Brother to Dragons, as I don't want it to bring down the tone horribly of the main piece. Its my first ever explicit writing so I find it pretty cringe worthy, but what would a Game of Thrones fic be without some racy behaviour, hey?_


End file.
